Silver Kiss, Dreaming of You
by meowmistress
Summary: It has been two years since Zoe said goodbye to Simon. Soon, she will find the new strength she needs and perhaps even feel the same warm embrace that Simon once gave her. Would he one day return? New adventures await for her. And new companions.
1. Chapter 1

The Silver Kiss, Dreaming of you 

Walking on the street, Zoë kicked the dirt and pulled her long black hair away from her face. The sun hung high and not a cloud to be seen. It was the hottest day it had been since the first hint of summer. Two years have passed since she met the vampire in the park and then watched him die.

The tall slim girl was walking to school, although perhaps this time, it would be the last. She was walking right into graduation and she didn't even have a car yet. A frown creased her face.

In the last two years, she had moved three times. It had been one struggle after another. Atleast she was eating right. She decided not to waver her slim figure.

But no matter how much she tried to fit into all these high schools everytime she moved, people regarded her as eerie and weird. A loser a loner, yada yada. How desolate the school halls seemed, even though they were always crowded with people.

If people weren't ignoring her, they were harassing her. With their bullied jokes, they'd slam her into a locker, throwing papers at her, or what happened once before, sticking gum in her hair. It would be best to get gradation over with, put the rough life behind her, and start anew and determined. But why did determination come so hard right now?

She found she regretted going to gradation. Farther down the road, she passed a park seen in the corner of her eye. It reminded her of a certain someone she knew. His name was Simon. Lonely nights called his name.

At the school, she put the repulsive gradation uniform on and got handed her diploma of gradation. As she walked back down to her seat, she heard someone whisper, witch, demon. She cringed.

Zoë ripped the uniform off and left the school yard behind.

She went to the park. It was different from Simon's park. Even so, that park was long in her past and was hundreds of miles away. All she had was here.

She flinched as someone moved behind her. She thought for a brief second it really could be Simon but no, when she turned, she stared at an old man with a cane in his hand.

He smiled, creating wrinkles on his pale face. He said, "This place is a wonderful park, isn't it" He coughed, more wrinkles cringing in the corner of his eyes.

Zoë looked at the man and eyed the park. It consisted of a giant grass clearing and a play ground in the center filled with sand, juggle gyms and slides. Cute. There was a couple and a little girl playing with a ball on the other side of the clearing.

"Yeah," Zoë said not looking at the old man. He patted her shoulder and slowly went on his way. The clicking of his cane echoed on the pavement until it eventually faded away.

An overwhelming feeling came over her. It was so peaceful, the sun no longer blazing and a breeze blowing through the shade. She sat down on a bench and watched the family in the distance. They caught the ball and they laughed and cheered. It gave Zoë a serene feeling.

It was around dinner time when Zoë headed back home. There was her father cooking in the kitchen. Her father smiled briefly as she came in the door. She headed up the stairs and up into her room, wondering if she'd ever get used to it. The calm feeling she had before was gone.

Midnight came and Zoë laid awake in her bed. She was half reading a cheesy romance novel by flashlight until she got bored and threw it aside. She laid there awhile on her stomach. She stared at the darkened bedspread, the vine pattern interweaving and blooming with roses.

Suddenly she felt a blast of humid air in her face. She looked around shocked and then she spotted what she never dreamed of expecting. A green mist hovered infront of her. It had come from the window.

"Simon," She choked out. The mist swirled and formed into a human figure. But she drew back dissappointed when she seen the face. It was not Simon.

"Who are you!" She said almost harshly.

The newcomer looked back shocked, "Why are you not frightened, girl?" He looked her over and came near.

"You are a vampire! So there are more of you? I never thought-" The vampire's face was only inches away from her own.

"I'm surprised, so you know about us?" He smiled, "What vampire would let a human girl know his secret and let her live?"

"I'm sorry. You are here to take my blood aren't you?"

This pleased him and he stepped back, thinking to himself. She seen he had white hair like Simon's, although it was longer and draped down his back. His face was more slender and elven-like. His eyes were red and he wore all black.

"I don't want to die," Zoë said, bravely. The vampire came close again.

"You don't?" He took a strand of Zoe's long hair and ran his fingers through it. His hand touched her neck and a sensation rolled down her back, "Lonely girl. I see into your mind, Zoë. Yes, Simon. He was very fond of you. But I see it was not a happy ending." He caressed her hair.

"I am also lonely. Only nights I have, feeding on my only. . . friends." The vampire continued, "You must forgive me, I can go on and on about my personal problems. There aren't many out there that can understand a vampire, you see.

Zoë nodded. The vampire was sitting on the bed beside her. And his mouth went to her neck. She felt the puncture, the blood fall onto her neck and into his mouth, and the overwhelming passion that grew into her whole body.

With all her strength, she tried to stay conscious. If she gave in, this vampire would kill her. More and more blood was taken and she became dizzy. She slowly reached her arms up and pushed at his chest. She knew she could never have a enough strength to shove away a vampire. Although willingly, the vampire felt her shoves and drew back.

She looked up at him cold and shaken. He wiped his mouth clean and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"This is my silver kiss to you," He whispered in her ear, "I will honor your request for life." He stepped off the bed and went to the window. "I envy your bravery, perhaps I will let you live for awhile.

"Until we meet again." He evaporated and was gone.

Zoë was left on the bed trembling. A tear came to her eye. The same feeling of Simon's embrace had washed over her.

It was the silver kiss of a vampire that she could ever find comfort.

She would wait for the vampire to return.


	2. Chapter 2

The night remained silent and Zoë was alone. She laid on her bed, feeling restless. She tossed and turned but it was no use, the anxiety stopped her from sleeping.

Finally she stood up and left the room. She went down stairs and snatched the milk container from the fridge and pored it in a glass. Taking a big gulp, she sighed and then suddenly got an idea in her head.

Perhaps, she could find this vampire, to where ever he went. She wasn't sure why she wanted to see him but in her mind, the sweet embrace of a vampire was what she wanted. It gave her strength. It told her silent sweet things that she could get no where else. She needed to find him, it was decided.

In the middle of the night, she walked out the door. She went for the park and ignoring the thoughts of how crazy she was acting.

Zoë made it and looked around at the darkened quiet swings. She sat down in one of them, swinging back and forth. She waited but there was no sign of the vampire anywhere.

It was a foolish thing to come here. What did she expect? He would walk right up to her? She waited more and finally walked away from the park in despair.

Nights passed and she resolved to give up.

Finally, one night came when the moon shown bright, she decided to give one last effort. Walking out the door, she went down the road.

Her feet scratched over the pavement as she went. Her body drooped from the lack of sleep and her head ached in pain. Eventually her foot turned the wrong way and loosing balance, she fell to the ground.

A sharp rock dug into her arm, leaving a big gash where drops of blood dripped onto the pavement. Her head spinned and she cried out in pain.

Looking up in a daze, someone stood before her. She tried to focus on the man's face but her vision blurred and she was loosing consciousness fast. She tried to stay awake but sleep drifted in.

A familiar smell enveloped Zoë. She slowly became awake and her eyes lids parted. She found she was back into her room, laying on her bed. The vampire she had been looking for was sitting beside her on the edge of the bed. The sweet scent of the of him surrounded her.

"You!" She gasped, her voice cracking with sleep. The room was still dark with night, "Why have you come back to me!"

He smiled at her. He was trying to appear evil and wrong, Zoë could see, but she knew somehow it was only an act.

"Rest now, we can talk later, you are exhausted and are very weak," He said. Zoë then noted the throbbing in her twisted ankle and the bandage that was now on her arm. She touched it gently.

She laid her head on her pillow and silently stared at the vampire on the edge of her bed. He looked around the room and at times, at her. Zoe's eyes never moved away from him.

"Tell me," She said, "Why have you not killed me yet? You could anytime you know."

"Yes, I could, although I suppose I see it fit to keep you around."

Silence.

"Oh, you misunderstand," the vampire said. "You are a very sweet girl and never deserved a deprived live as yours. You wish to see me because I give you comfort, I understand."

Zoë continued to stay silent.

"What if I propose I give you your Simon back?" He then said.

Zoë sat up shocked and the vampire just smiled.

"Yes, let me tell you." 


	3. Chapter 3

The vampire paced the floor in silence. He stared off at nothing in particular in thought. Zoë watched him tread back in forth. Her heart was thumping so hard in her chest, no doubt the vampire could hear it; and he did.

"There is a way to bring Simon back," said the vampire breaking the silence.

"But how could he!" She found it impossible.

"Zoë, do you believe in witches?"

At first the girl was taken back but then she replied half bitterly, "Witches? Well, you are a vampire, what are the chances there are witches or werewolves or zombies."

He chuckled his dark laugh, "Yes, although I'm not sure about zombies. I've never met one personally. But onto a more serious note, resurrection is possible with the correct spell."

"What? But why would you do that for me?"

"Ah, for you? Yes, maybe I could help you get your Simon back but of course there is something I would want in return. Isn't that the way you humans bargain? Yes. . ." He placed his white hand to his chin in thought. Another silence passed.

"What do you want then?" She began to feel nervous.

"That," He said without expression, "you will find out later. For now, I want you to be happy and then I will get what I want later."

Zoë thought his words over with caution and fear but the urge to see Simon again was too strong for her to resist. Whatever she was getting into, atleast she would have Simon, but at what cost?

The girl bowed her head and softly agreed to his deal. A spark of delight entered the vampire's dark eyes. He took Zoe's hand and with her nail, pierced the his own skin on his palm.

"A blood vow." He said. Zoë felt the blood on her finger. It was cold.

"Yes." She said.

The next night, the vampire returned into her room. He smiled softly and Zoë was surprised to find sincerity in his face. He took her arm and led her through the window.

He was leading her someplace. They walked in silence, Zoe's hand held by the vampire's.

"Now close your eyes." He said to her. She reluctantly obeyed.

When she opened them, she stood in a completely different place from the suburbs she saw only seconds before. She looked around to find an old-fashioned area. There were old wooden houses connected with dirt paths and pine trees sprouted everywhere. There were no cars.

"This is modern day Salem," said the vampire, "Here we will find your witch."

Zoë was overwhelmed with shock but followed the vampire to a house hidden in the forest. The house was old like the rest, but had a dark aura to it. She shivered.

They went inside, the vampire still holding her hand. They entered a normal looking living room with the exception of a giant cauldron placed in the middle of the floor and scrolls with crazy cursive writing that hung on the wall.

"Nodnu?" A shaky voice came from the doorway leading to another room. A face became clear and Zoë could see it was a middle aged women with long brown hair and green eyes that glowed like a cat's. "My Nodnu! You have returned to me!"

"Yes Lady." said the vampire.

"Take a seat, what is it you want?" said the woman.

"I have come to ask a favor of you, concerning this young lady."

"Yes. . . " Said Lady, "Ah, yes, a resurrection. . . Ah! Another vampire! But why?"

Zoë could not help herself cringe at the fact that the witch had read her mind.

"That we can discuss in private." said the vampire, "For now, you tell me if you can resurrect this vampire."

"Possibly, yes. Although, you would need to go find the certain ingredients on your own and this also won't be free. I have a favor in return." The witch took a paper from one of her books and wrote cursive across it.

"Of course. . ."

"Then so be it! Bring me a little child boy and here take this," the witch handed the vampire a paper, "I want my child and you get everything on this list and bring it to me."

"Yes. . ."

"Then that is all, Nodnu. Take leave now." The witch said.

"I trust you with Zoë, for the time being?"

"Of course, my dear."

And the vampire was gone. Zoë was left alone with the witch.

"Don't be frightened," said the witch to Zoë, "I wouldn't harm you. I would never betray Nodnu."

Zoë shrunk back in fear, anyway.

"Come now, let us get you a room to sleep in tonight. Nodnu should return later."

Soon after, the girl found herself ontop of a foreign bed, inside a dark room with only a candle flickering dimly in the darkness. She struggled for courage.

But she felt Simon close. He was so close. . . She could almost touch him. . . She wanted him near. . .

She then fell asleep. 


	4. Chapter 4

He was there. Everything about him was real. There was no doubt in Zoe's mind. Simon had come back to her.

Previously, the vampire Nodnu returned with the ingredients Lady had sent him for (And yes, a little orphaned boy, who knows what the witch will do with!)

Then there was the ceremony. In the basement, the witch, dressed all in black, etched a strange shaped star across the hard wood floor with white chalk. The vampire and Zoë, also dressed in black, stood a pace behind her.

In the middle of the star, Lady placed the ingredients, along with Simon's earth soil that Zoë had not noticed, into a wide tub. "The last ingredient I asked for. . ." said Lady.

Nodnu walked over to the pile of ingredients and slit open his palm. Drops of blood dripped into the pile, "Vampire blood." He whispered.

There, for hours it seemed like, the Witch did countless chants, lighted candles that circled the tub and more and more chants.

Zoë was mystified. Lady finally lit a match and threw it into the pile where a fire began to rage. Then the witch threw dust into the fire and smothered it with a cloth. Smoke blasted from the fire and left the room in a dark hazy gloom, the witch now screaming at the top of her lungs, words Zoe could not understand.

The smoke finally cleared and Zoë gasped. Under the blanket was a figure crouched unmoving inside the tub. All she could see was the back of the figures neck and his feet all curled up, the skin glazed and shiny.

But there was the long white hair that grew quickly from the head, half concealed by the cloth. It was her Simon! It was him!

Zoë was about to run to Simon, but the witch grabbed her shoulders and led her around the other way.

Once they were outside of the room the witch whispered, "The resurrection is not complete, it will take atleast three more days for the vampire's soul to completely return to his body." The witch's brown eyebrows arched in tension, "Until he is ready, you are not allowed to see him." Her eyes glowed green.

Sorrow and impatience froze on Zoe's face. She wanted to reject so badly but no words came to her mind. She was in shock.

Nodnu followed them out of the room. He and Zoë were led upstairs and the witch went back into the room of Simon.

"We shouldn't bother her. She needs to finish this with full concentration." Said the vampire.

"Will this really work?" tears stung the girl's eyes.

"I've seen this done many times before. It shall."

It shall? Was that a promise? The tears came freely as she thought of holding Simon in her arms again.

The vampire wiped the tears from her face and smiled sadly to himself.

A day had passed and temptation grew stronger. Time after time, Zoë tried to get a peak of the basement from the stairs but Nodnu, smiling understandingly, warned her and led her away.

Three days finally passed and the girl paced the floor infront of the stairs. The witch had not left that room in that three days. Nodnu appeared beside Zoë, at first shocking her by sneaking up on her so quickly but he looked down to the basement and the door opened.

In the doorway stood Lady, a tired look in her eyes but a smile on her face. Instinctively, Zoë, with shown anxiety, dashed down the stairs and greeted the witch.

Not many words were passed and Zoë was left to go into the room alone.

Simon. He sat on a stool placed in the center of the faded star, a robe covering his legs but his chest bare.

He looked at Zoë with bewildered eyes, the same eyes she dreamed of everynight. He was here, yes, Simon was here!

He smiled and the girl ran to his arms. 


	5. Chapter 5

Time froze. The room disappeared as Zoë swung her arms around Simon. The world around her dissolved into nothing. Even if there was a dragon breathing fire on her neck, she still wouldn't have noticed.

The warmth of his body was so unreal. His skin was real, his hair had the same Simon smell. This was really Simon!

Nothing mattered in her vampire's embrace, her arms squeezing his body like he would float away if she didn't hold tight enough. Her wish had finally been granted.

Slowly Simon drew back, enough to look into Zoe's face. He just starred and Zoë stared back.

Finally the vampire broke the silence, "Why have you brought me back?" He simply said.

"It's you. It's Simon's voice! It's you!"

"Why? Why did you bring me back?"

For the first time it felt like, Zoë noticed where she was.

"I missed you so much! This life was never worth living after I seen you go! Please don't hate me! I missed you! I wanted-"

Her voice was interrupted with Simon's lips caressing her own. The sensation doubled, no, tripled to what she had felt embraced in Simon's arms. His kisses were so soft, his breath on her face was more than she could handle.

Simon drew back an inch to find tears streaming down the girl's face.

"I could never be happy without you!" Zoë sobbed.

"Neither could I." He said so quietly, Zoë just barely caught the words. They kissed again.

On the other side of the door, stood Nodnu peering at Zoë and Simon through the keyhole.

"You're jealous," said Lady, standing behind him.

Nodnu barely flinched. He turned to Lady and forced a laugh, like it was a joke.

"Don't play games with me," said the witch, "I seen that hurt expression on your face! And look, your eyes are still burning with jealousy."

The vampire turned away and headed up the stairs.

"Stop," Lady ordered and Nodnu did so, "Tell me, why did you grant the girl's one desired wish?"

The vampire didn't answer, but he didn't attempt to leave either.

After a long stretch of silence, Nodnu said, "I have things planned that I shall carry through. This isn't the end. I don't intend them to go on their little merry way, yet."

At this the Witch gave a laugh and walked up the stairs, passing Nodnu and disappearing to the upper level.

Nodnu glanced down at the door and sighed dryly. "No, this isn't the end."

Simon was outside. He walked from tree to tree in the dense forest like he was a child seeing one for the first time. The moonlight gave his bare chest a florescent glow and his hair glowed even brighter.

Zoë sat on a rock, watching Simon in a daze.

"I have almost forgotten what the feeling felt like of the moon on my face!" The vampire lifted his head to the sky.

"What was death like?"

Simon paused a moment in thought, "It felt like hell." Then he added, "There was no time, I was just in nothing and everything all at the same time. But there was something holding me back. Something calling me, like I couldn't move on just yet. . . Now that I think about it. . . It was like a dream and it's slowly fading from my memory. Death. . . was. . ."

Zoë smiled. Then she laughed. The joy to have him back brought tears to her eyes.

The moon glowed brighter than it ever had before.

Morning was soon to come and Simon went up to sleep in the house. Zoë stood alone outside, watching the sunrise. Nodnu became beside her.

"Oh!" the girl gasped, "Nodnu, the sun is coming up! Shouldn't you ought to-"

"Yes, Zoë I know." He sighed, but grinned, "Let me make this quick then."

"What is it?"

He laughed, almost wickedly, "You remember, only half of the bargain was done."

A growing fear welled up inside of Zoë, "An eye for an eye?" She said, her voice showing more fear than she would have liked.

"Not that gruesome, my dear. You are indebted to me. The things I want are simple but will indeed cost you."

The sun was edging closer and closer to the horizon and as Nodnu said these words, he himself edged closer to the house.

"What do you want?" Zoë placed a hand to her face in dismay. The vampire touched the front door.

"Next time." He said and he disappeared in the door, along with the sun hitting the surface of the earth.

_Next time, you will be mine._


	6. Chapter 6

_I lost it all when we parted._

"Zoë! How are you?"

_Since you left, I could never breath the same._

"Nodnu? You're up earlier than usual."

_The world was so cold. _

"Yes, I tend to sleep in most of the time, don't I?"

_I never wanted to let you go._

"Ah. . ." Zoë looked away nervously.

_I never wanted. . ._

Nodnu came closer.

_I- Simon! I-_

He placed a hand on her chin and forced her to look in his eyes.

_Please, Simon! I-_

"Nodnu, please. . . Just tell me what you want. . ."

_Simon! I love-_

The vampire laughed.

_I love you!_

Nodnu withdrew from the girl and turned toward the dinning table. He leaned against an oak chair. It was the first time Zoë had ever seen him so gloomy. He looked more pale than usual.

"You can leave if you really want to, leave with him." Nodnu's face was hidden.

"What? I don't understand, you'll let me go?"

"Yes. Yes. I let you go."

Zoë stood in the dinning room silent. She studied Nodnu's back turned to her. He wore black tonight, like he always does. Time stretched on and no one in the room moved.

"Go now!" The vampire said quietly but with strong force.

Zoë turned to the door and just stared at it. Then she turned back to Nodnu.

"He's awake now. Go meet him and leave Salem."

An instant later, Zoë heard footsteps above her; Simon walking around.

"I want to thank you," She said to Nodnu, "For what you did for me. Tell Lady also for this. There's nothing I could ever do enough to repay you."

"Yes. . ." _Oh no, my dear, there is something you can do. . . _"Goodbye, love."

Zoë smiled as Simon came from the stairs. She whispered to him in her soft velvety voice and before the night had truly even begun, they went out the door and disappeared.

_My dear sweet Zoë, this isn't goodbye just yet. _With his thoughts, he covered his eyes with his hand in sorrow and anger but a mocking smile soon entered his lips. The Witch, watching, laughed wickedly behind him.

"How do you feel?" Zoë turned to Simon, as they got to the edge of the forest.

They stopped and he said, "I feel fine, I guess More memories are returning to me. It's like I never even left my body. Although this new body feels tight, it's not natural. Perhaps I'll get used to it. . ."

The girl studied the vampire in the moonlight. He had on Nodnu's black clothes and a cracked leather jacket that looked like a hand-me-down. His skin and hair glowed.

"Where are we going?" Zoë asked, "What will we do?"

"What will we do? I'll be with you, that's all that matters, isn't it? And where ever you want to go, I'll follow."

"Take me," Zoë stepped forward and landed in the vampire's arms, "Take me home."

"Home? The place where I first met you?"

"Yes, take me away from here. I want to be where I first seen you."

Simon held the girl tight. "Hold on," he whispered in her ear. He swooped her whole body into his arms and he galloped faster than any moving object before him. Trees and buildings passed in a blur.

Zoë opened her eyes.

She looked up to feel Simon's breath on her face and his pale face flushed with energy. He smiled. He let her down on her feet and Zoë gasped.

The playground.

"This is the park where I first seen you! Oh, how long ago it seems! Simon I-" Then Simon disappeared right before her eyes.

The vampire came up behind her. He gently wrapped his arms around her waist, his chest against her back. "I know. I love you more than anything." She could feel his chin on her shoulder.

"Oh, Simon. . . I-"

"Hush now." Simon moved one hand from her waist and began caressing her neck with the tips of his fingers. "I want you to live forever with me. I never want to see you grow old and die. . ."

Zoë collapsed entirely against him. Her eyes began to close. His touch so soothing.

"I must know, would you live for all eternity with me? Would you give up your mortality-"

Zoë stiffened.

"Would you become a creature of the night with me?"

"I-" She put a hand upon Simon's hand still upon her neck, "I-"

"I never want you to-"

Zoë released herself from Simon's embraced and looked up at him. She stared for awhile, looking at that beautiful face.

"I understand if-"

"No." Zoë reached out her arms to the vampire and moved his lips to her own neck, "I want to live eternally with you."

Simon took her offer and pierced the skin. Zoë fell onto the grass of the park and the vampire followed. The girl held tight to Simon, attached to her neck. Her world began to spin and she finally faded to black.

"Simon-"

"Shhh. . . Sleep now. The night has grown old. Sleep."


	7. Chapter 7

The world was dark. Zoë opened her eyes, although when she did so, she quickly closed them again. "Simon!" She screeched.

"I'm here."

"What's wrong with me! I-" The girl broke off when she recalled everything that had happened. Simon had changed her into a vampire.

She opened her eyes again. She was laying on her back in her bedroom. The room was pitch black although Zoë could see every detail of her room as if it was in the afternoon sunlight. Everything had a distinct glorious detail in it. She could stare at a single pattern on her bedspread and be lost in it's beauty for hours.

"Simon! What is wrong with me!" she repeated.

The vampire sat beside Zoë. He had a strange look in his eyes. The girl stared long and hard at his face. He wore a sign of fear and doubt.

"What have I done?" he whispered, "I vowed so long ago to never change anyone. . . Why did I do it? Why have I returned to this world? I just don't understand!"

Zoë was lost in his face. Emotions passed in and out of his eyes. He glowed with a beautiful kaleidoscopic energy. "Simon, it's okay," She heard herself say, "What you did was right. Simon, I could never have lived on without you. You and I both know that we wanted it this way. I felt empty until now."

"Perhaps this is the best. I want you to be honest with me; if you are happy then I will be guiltless of what is of me. I will live with you if you choose for me to."

Zoë swallowed. (Her throat even felt different than it had.) She gulped down tears, "This is the way I want."

"Then so it shall be." Simon reached over and held Zoë in his arms.

"So it shall."

In the darkness, the vampire slumped on a wall, his back an arch. He wore all black and his long white hair was draped in his face. The vampire had an aura around him of sorrow and anger.

There was a tapping on the door.

"Come." said the vampire's cracked voice.

The witch opened the doorway and peered inside, her face in darkness and light beaming over her shoulders.

"Why do you suffer yourself like this?" said the witch. "What are you waiting for? When will you go on with your plans?"

The vampire didn't answer. His eyes were hidden.

The witch frowned and closed the door after a long moment of silence had passed.

A smirk creeped on the vampire's lips, his eyes still veiled. "Ohhh. . . When the time is right. You shall be mine."

"AAARRG!" The girl slumped to her knees. Wet grass soaked through her jeans.

"Don't worry. You'll be fine. Come now!"

"No! I refuse to do this!" cried Zoë, "I'm not drinking blood! I can't! I can't!"

"But look at you!" Simon cringed in frustration. "You're starving yourself! You need to eat! You're in pain."

"Aggg. . ."

Simon looked to the sky and sighed. They stood infront of a dark house. No sign of life. "Alright stay right here. I'll be back. And don't be so loud, will you?" Zoë let out another cry in pain in reply.

The vampire jumped into a tree and peered into a window on the second story of the house. He opened the window and leaped inside without a single sound. He came back out with a little girl in his arms. The child's long blond hair fell over Simon's arms.

"No! No!" cried Zoë.

Simon placed the child on the grass and broke the skin on her wrist with his sharp finger nails. He took the small arm and placed it infront of Zoë. She stared at it for awhile, the creamy skin glowing in the moonlight with the crimson blood dripping onto the shadowed grass.

Time stretched, or so it seemed, until Zoë finally gave and held the arm to her lips. The liquid tasted ten times better than cherry kool-aid on a hot summer afternoon.

After prying Zoë off the girl and returning the child to her room, Simon carried Zoë in his arms down the road.

"What about my family?" asked Zoë, her voice weak and tired.

"You care for them, don't you?"

"Yes. But I never want them to see me like this. What would they think? We should leave. Go somewhere far away and I will write my family letters telling them that I am on my own and that I am okay. I want to be with you."

Simon smiled down at her. "As you wish."

Tapping echoed on the cold stone floor. A slick black boot was constantly tapping impatiently. "It's time." Nodnu said. He walked out the door, his boots clicking heavily. 


	8. Chapter 8

TAP TAP TAP. This is not what he expected to happen! The reminiscence when he laid eyes on Zoë the first time, gave him a masterful plan where he would surely be victorious in his plot. _She wasn't supposed to become a vampire! _Things should have been different. Nodnu's boots clicked across the hard wood floor.

Earlier he watched Zoë's first feeding from the shadows. _A vampire! Of all things to go wrong, why did it come to this? _If she were human, his plan would work but now. . .

"Ahhh!" Nodnu kicked the wall, leaving a very distinct dent. He went to a shelf and withdrew from a drawer a small green bottle. On the cover it read, "Reality Distort." _The substance will enter the body and by the preference of the one whom first casted the spell, shall the victim submit to the caster of the spell's reality._

In other words, with this simple potion could Nodnu manipulate any person he desired. If Zoë would partake, she would become whatever he wished. Zoë would be his forever and in slaying Simon, could he play out his game as the hero! This he planned not seeing one little mistake: if a vampire drank it, the dark blood would immediately rid this spell from the body, causing the potion useless.

This was his pleasure, this creating of his reality. He needed this victory! Whether or not Zoë would be his, he would not allow himself to lose. All this work would not go to waste.

Nodnu placed the green bottle into his black jeans and left the Salem house. The wind blew his hair askew and his coat flapped violently, but the rest of him was unruffled. The world flew past his clenched fists.

Simon plucked a rose from a darkened yard and placed it in Zoë's hair. She smiled up at him. They walked along the street looking for a place to stay. Very few passed them but those that did gave them fearful looks, although not knowing what to be afraid of. Zoë found this strange. Did the people somehow sense their nature? _Her nature. _About a week had passed since her change. Things still felt strange and new but she somewhat got used to it.

"Can you read minds?" Zoë asked Simon, used to her never-ending, random questions.

"Yes," he said, "Although I can't always. I can sense strong emotions and thoughts but sometimes it's not clear. Don't worry, I can't read other vampire's minds, but you can send out messages telepathically to them. Soon you will learn how to use vampire skills like this in time."

"Thank you so much for everything. However, please listen. There's something wrong. I sometimes get this horrible feeling in my chest. Don't give me that face! It's not hunger, it's . . . something else."

Simon slowed his pace and paused before speaking. "Occasionally, vampires feel premonitions. This is indeed strange. I do believe your other vampire friend hasn't forgotten you. I felt around him something strong back in Salem. He has something else planned for us but to tell you the truth, it's a very vague idea."

Zoë stopped walking. "But he let us go!"

"Yes, he did. It seemed too easy. Please Zoë, don't stray too far from me. I'm the only one who can protect you."

The girl looked at him with sad eyes and nodded her head. Nodnu was sweet to her. It does make sense, though. He wanted something that he never did ask for. The more she thought about it, the more it troubled her.

"How about here?" asked Simon.

"What?"

Simon and Zoë walked over to a deserted building. Could she smell the scent of the year 1910's old business material inside? Woh. "Let us stay here? We can make it work." The edifice was obviously stable and the rest of the neighborhood was deserted where hardly any people would show up to bother them.

"Okay." Zoë went inside and found the floor was grimy and filled with dirt. "Well now, isn't this pleasant?"

Behind her, Simon chuckled. He moved quickly (If Zoë was still a human, she probably couldn't see his movements so distinct) and took to the top floor.

The rooms above were worse. Piles of trash were left by homeless residents and rat droppings sprinkled the floor. This did not phase Simon one bit. He began cleaning out the filth and sweeping the floor with a broom, found somewhere. Such speed he used! Only seconds passed before the place looked livable.

"Look at this!" Zoë spotted a strange machine in a nearby room. It appeared to be a huge ancient printing press. Simon himself went looking around the rooms.

The girl found a corridor and entered the closest room. It was filled with piles and piles of yellowed paper. The next room was empty and the next had a broken down desk lying in the middle of the floor.

She entered the last room. It was larger than any of the others upstairs and was the most crowded with paper and junk. If she had her human smell, a scent of rot would've bothered her. She squeezed into a small passageway and picked up a stack of paper that read, "Report: Secrecy of Business. Things remain normal. Plans for new employers are scheduled for next Thursday. . ." Other papers contained the same boring things.

At the back of the room was locked vault. From the scratch marks on the lock, many people tried to open it. She saw the handle and without thinking, ripped the metal door off its hinges. Surprised by her strength she dropped the door. It gave a big clanking crash.

There wasn't much to see inside the vault. Everything had been cleared out.

Breath. "The heart remains vaulted, my love." It was not Simon's voice.

Zoë whipped around and inches away was the vampire Nodnu, smiling pleasantly at her.

"Wh-What are you doing here! Si---!" Nodnu placed one hand over her mouth and the other on her back. She was locked in his arms.

"Don't worry. Your _true _lover will be here to rescue you soon, but I don't believe his weak skills will stop me." Nodnu smiled down at Zoë struggling in his arms. "Oh, my dearest." He placed his cheek against Zoë's cheek and let out a soft cackle.

Movement came from behind them. "Zoë, I heard a loud sound---!" Simon froze when he saw the others.

"It's you!" Simon gasped! "Let Zoë go right now!"

"Or what? Do you want to fight for her?" Nodnu's voice became angry, "I should never have brought you back! Things would have worked perfectly if you hadn't changed her! You lowly scum, in time I will kill you!" Nodnu gripped Zoë harder and she gaped her mouth and bit as hard as she could into his hand. He let out a yelp of mostly anger, and continuing to hold the girl, he whipped forward and kicked Simon in the stomach.

Simon flew back and stacks of paper flew up around him. He landed hard. Nodnu dashed out the room and disappeared with Zoë.

Trembling, Simon picked himself up and ran for the door but the other vampire vanished completely.

Indeed, Nodnu was superior.

No.

_Do what you can, Zoë. Get away from him! _


End file.
